Changing Minds During the Hunt
by Mar22
Summary: What happens when 1-The ND girls are smuggled into Dalton only to meet the Warblers who don't think Kurt Hummel is Sexy. Will they defend his honor and prove them wrong? 2- The ND boys realize the girls are gone and are on the hunt to find them! M
1. Chapter 1

Wes and David had been the only ones who had met Kurt Hummel before he transferred to Dalton, however they heard about this boy all the time. Whether it was about his flawless hair, sea deep eyes or his porcelain like skin; Blaine hadn't shut up about this boy since he came to spy. However he always seemed reserved and held back a lot, they just figured it was because he was new, and still adjusting to life at Dalton. Him and Blaine were attached at the hip however, and always share not so subtle touches and longing glances at each other. The rest of the boys agreed that Kurt didn't break out of his shell much to anyone else other than Blaine, but that was only behind closed doors.

Wes, David, Thad, Jeff, Nick and Blaine were sitting in the rec lounge watching TV and talking about nonsense when they heard what sounded like giggles and a _"shhhh"_ from outside the door. The boys gave each other confused looks and decided to ignore it until they heard Kurt's hushed voice say "_Guys shut up, you'll get me in trouble!"_ they then saw 8 dark figures race past the door. The boys then decided they would go and figure out what the hell was going on, and who Kurt was with.

* * *

><p>Kurt turned and closed his door, he took a second and took a deep breath clearly out of breathe from running through the halls and running up all the stairs in record time. He then grinned when he saw the girls in front of him beaming. <em>"Okay ladies, let's get down to business!" <em>he exclaimed with self pride that he managed to sneak in Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, Brittney, Tina and Lauren into his room past curfew without anyone noticing.

"_First off I would just like to say that I'm so excited for tonight and I can't believe we're in. Time to get this party started!"_ Tina yelled, all the ladies and Kurt started to Whoop and Catcall while laughing.

"_White boy this room is HUGE! I love the way you decorated it!" _Mercedes mentioned while looking around and taking everything in.

"_Yea I mean it's only you right?"_ Santana asked

"_Yea it's just me, and thanks boo"_ Kurt replied _"Okay so as much as I want to start this I need to shower I feel soo gross I'll be right back! Don't do anything stupid pleaseee! Make yourself at home I'll be right back" _With that he darted off into the bathroom and started blasting Poker face.

* * *

><p>Rachel, Quinn and Santana took the bed, Mercedes and Tina took the couch by the window and Lauren, and Brittney took the floor. Everyone was silent till Quinn spoke <em>up "God I miss him so much!"<em> the rest of the girls spoke up in agreement.  
><em>"Oh my god I know"<br>"It's true"  
>"Yeah! At least we get to see him tonight! It should be fun I mean we have so much to do and we'll get to see him-"<em>  
>The door burst open and the girls went silent and gave the people in the door a series of glares, and questioning looks.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Guys Maybe we shouldn't do this, this is weird, I could have swore I saw like 8 people dart down the hall"<em> Thad said. All the boys were walking briskly down the dorm halls and trying to figure out where the figures went when they heard catcalls and whooping coming from kurt's room. They all stopped looked at each other nodded and David bust through the door.

"_Strip down?..."_ The boys all gasped when they saw 7 gorgeous girls just sitting in kurts room and with said boy nowhere to be seen they had not been expecting this, they definitely did not go to their sister school.  
><em>"Wanky…who are you guys?"<em> A girl with long brown hair asked them licking her lips and Raising an eyebrow.  
>Wes's knees felt like jelly.<br>_"Santana Oh god, we're so dead now is not the time"_ The Asian girl quipped.  
><em>"Look boys why don't you just come in pick up your jaws from the floor and we'll answer your questions"<em> The blond one said with an icy/ condescending tone.

The boys gave awkward glances to each other and shuffled into the room one by one until they were crammed near kurts closet.  
><em>"I'm Blaine, this is Wes, David, Thad, Nick, and Jeff"<em> Blaine said pointing to each of them. The said boys just gave awkward smiles and waves _" Why are you here?_ Blaine asked?

The small brunette piped up and said _" Kurt snuck us in so we could have a girls night since a couple of us were dumped. Why are YOU here?_"  
>Blaine explained<em>"We were hanging out when we heard voices an-"<em>

_"Oh HOLD UP, you are Blaine?"_ The black girl said with a smirk, Blaine nodded and all the girls gave each other knowing glances and then all in unison responded _"WANKY" _and burst out into a fit of giggles.  
>"I am Rachel Berry Co-Captain of New directions , this is Santana, Quinn, Tina, Brittney, Lauren, and Mercedes." Rachel said while trying to catch her breath from laughing.<p>

The boys were so confused and just looked at each other then back to the girls Blaine turned a deep scarlet and decided to look away from the girls.

"_Hey girls have you noticed how hot Kurt has gotten? I mean he's always been hot but he's really grown into his looks"_ Santana said with a smirk and a wink and the rest of the girls got the hint. The boys still stood there with confused looks and obviously didn't understand what they were talking about.

"_Um… Kurt? He's not Hot… he's like.. pixie pretty, I mean I'm straight but still I can appreciate a "hot man"_ Jeff with a smile trying to hold in laughter. Wes, David, Thad, Blaine and Nick all gave Jeff a nod in agreement and tried to stifle laughter.

The girls on the other hand were not sold. Giving the boys icy stares.

"_Um Excuse me? Have you seen Kurt without a shirt on?_ Tina asked.

The boys shook their head

" _How about his arms?_ Mercedes asked

Boys shook their heads _again_

" _Common at least his ass?_ Rachel said with a sigh getting frustrated.

The boys shook their heads once again meanwhile Blaine was turning red every time they asked a question. He just didn't how they thought Kurt was sexy.

"_Then how can you say he's not hot, if you've never seen him?"_ Quinn said matter of factly.

The boys just shrugged when Blaine took it upon himself to explain_" it's not that we don't think he's not good looking, because he is ( The girls all lifted an eyebrow) It's just that he doesn't… ooze sex appeal and is kinda skinny and has a feminine looking face but he's attractive in his own right… just not sex-_

It was then that Kurt came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist and water dripping off him. And his hair messy and wet, with the biggest WTF looked stamped on his face due to the 12 people in his room staring at him 6 of which he did not let in, and were staring at him with jaws dropped.

He looked over to the girls who were now wearing smirks, he then gave them a questioning look, to which santana winked_" Wanky"._

* * *

><p>Blaine's throat had never felt so dry before in his life. He had just finished a rant about how Kurt didn't have sex appeal and there he was standing in front of him, with nothing but a towel on and water dripping from him. Blaine's eyes ran from bottom up, Kurt had calves like no body's business <em>why did he have such muscular calves?<em> His eyes traveled up when he saw a bit of a lump under the towel _Oh my dear god… Please tell me that isn't what I think it is…. Yes, yes it is. _ He then landed on Kurt's middle. Not only did this boy have a chiseled lean six pack but he had hip muscles that were defined.

He then saw Kurt cross his arms and there was the lean muscle that was hidden but was there. Blaine then swallowed the lump in his throat he had never been so aroused in his life, it took all him self control not to jump this man.

Blaine looked over desperately to avoid this amazingly awkward situation to see the rest of the boys raking up Kurt's body and although some were straight they had all come to the silent conclusion that the girls were right.. Kurt Hummel was sexy.

Kurt didn't know whether to run away and scream, or embrace the sight of 12 people people staring at him with jaws open. He decided the second option when he saw blaine swallow and he smirked inside.

"Umm guys what are you doing here? He asked, eyebrows raised still standing in a towel

Brittney spoke up "well us girls were talking when these boys burst through the door, and then we started talking about how sexy you were and the boys don't think so, but they are all drooling right now so I think they think you are sexy, which you are since me and you made out last year and I felt up your shirt and already knew you had a six pack and a big-

"OMG britt please that's enough I think I get the idea" Kurt squeaked turning a bit red and all the girls burst out laughing knowing what Brittney was referring too.

The guys were still standing by the closet jaws dropping and impressive smiles when Brittney was telling her story. when he heard "Nnngh" come from blaine and raised an eyebrow. " Uh.. Blaine are you okay?'

Wes decided then to pipe up and save his friend ( who was turning an even deeper red) from further embarrassment.

Kurt why don't you change and the rest of us will get better acquainted and we can talk when you are done because blaine can't seem to pick up his jaw from the floor.

Kurt nodded and retreated to the bathroom after awkwardly bumping past the boys near his closet some pj's.

When he was in the bathroom he turned on gaga and tried to forget the traumatic ordeal that just took place. He started thinking _ what if blaine doesn't think I'm sexy, maybe he wasn't checking me out and was actually looking at me in disgust. UGHH oh my gaga this is sooo embarrassing. _ He started humming along to poker face and started moisturizing.

* * *

><p>Blaine finally let out a breathe he didn't know he had when he saw kurt slip ino the bathroom and started fanning himself<em>. "Oh my, is it hot in here? I'm sweating , pleasseee someone open a window!"<em>

" _Blaine it's January…"_ Thad snickered along with everyone in the room.

" _Looks like someone is finally realizing how hot kurt is"_ Quinn smirked

Blaine paused and tried to gather his thoughts from the preivous mush they were in 5 minutes ago. He shyly asked barely above a whisper _"… how does he… look like that! I don't even know…" _he said breathy shking his head trying to clear his mind from the undapper thoughts that threatened to take over.

There was moment of silence until everyone burst out laughing leaving blaine by now a deep burgundy from embarrassment.

Santana tried to catch her breath and choked _out " woooo. HAHA ugghh, wow hobbit. My boy there looks like that because of cheerleading, gymnastics, yoga, dance class, and he works out 3 times a week, and doesn't eat junk food at all!."_

" _did you say cheerleading?"_ david asked raising an eyebrow

The girls nodded and whispers from the guys took over.  
><em>" No way<em>" Thad  
><em>"That explains so much<em>" David  
><em>"Does it really give you muscles like that<em>?" Wes  
><em>" Nnngh ugh..Does he still have the uniform?... shit was that out loud?"<em> Blaine

Everyone gave blaine a pointed look and burst out laughing at him, Quinn gave him a nod and blaine felt his like his face and ears were on fire.

"_Are you a dolphin too_?" Brittney asked  
>Kurt had told the blaine that story before, he chuckled and nodded.<p>

Brittney beamed but then confusion fell on her face._ " Well if my dolphin is in love with Warbler dolphin and Warbler dolphin thinks my dolphin is pretty, why aren't that having gay dolphin babies?" _

"_Britt! Why would you saw that we weren't supposed to say anything! SHIT!"_ Tina yelled and then groaned.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up to his hairline _Kurt is in love with me?  
><em> Mercedes then said interrupting his thoughts "White boy don't even play surprised. You know kurt has a thing for you, and clearly from your little display you have a thing for kurt too. SO, why haven't you made a move?"

All the boys yelled " FINALLY!"

"Ugh finally someone other than us has caught on that Blaine is head over heels-blinded in love with Kurt honestly its s- Wes was cut off

"GUYS SHUT UP! Kurt doesn't need a boyfriend right now he needs a friend, I don't want to mess up what we have with feelings." Blaine took a deep breath and shook his head feeling attacked

"Curly head listen up you are crazy if you think Kurt is going to stay single for long. I'll have you know we went shopping on sat and he got 4 numbers in that one day in OHIO of all places. The only reason he hasn't acted on it is because he wants you. My boy does not need your sympathy vote or you being his "friend". He has friends, if you don't move on it someone else will and next time us girls will encourage it." Mercedes said with enough sass to make any boy coward down.  
>Blaine shrugged and continued his inner conflict.<p>

There were nods of agreement and "yea"

"I have an idea!" Quinn spoke up giving the girls a look as well as the warbler boys and they all realized what that idea was. If Kurt and Blaine couldn't do it on their own they would force them to realize it. Blaine raised an eyebrow at the conspiring looks being thrown around the room and internally groaned when he knew it was about it.

Kurt came out of the bathroom and saw blaine who was giving him a shy smile, he grinned back and took his place on the floor.

"Okay bitches who's up for some Truth-or-dare-no-off-limit-extreme!" Santana yelled out. Everyone whooped and laughed.

Kurt smiled thinking this game would be harmless… little did he know.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hey guys! Thanks so much for your reviews! This chapter is gonna focus on the second part of this story which involves the New Direction boys!  
>I haven't written the truth or dare extreme chapter so feel free to message give me some ideas that you wanna see happen in the game! <strong>

**Oh make sure you listen to the song while you read it, it makes it funnier  
><strong>

**Oh yea i don't own glee or anything to do with it.  
>Soo please enjoy don't forget to revieww :p<br>**

* * *

><p>In Lima<p>

Frustration was running high in puck's basement where all of the new direction boys were freaking out because the girls were nowhere to be found.

"_Yo finn have you heard from Lauren? Me and her were supposed to get our weekend mack on and she's like MIA! what the hell man! She was finally gonna let me motorboat the twins. Nobody stands up the puckster_"

Finn was busy going through his phone trying to get a hold of Rachel, however he was getting no luck.

"_Guys! Rach's phone keeps going straight to voicemail I can't get a hold of her and I tried Quinn too! What if they are in trouble?" _

"_Yea man I tried Mercedes but you know her.. She's all like White boy why you all up in my business don't they teach anything? (Sam said in his best Mercedes impression) And I'm always like girl calm yourself just looking out for you… as a friend cause I mean we're just friends and friends look out for eachother..heh.."_ he rushed out a red tint to his cheeks coming up.

"_Yo dawgs I tried Brittney too no luck, except she told me that Lord tubington sat on her phone and she couldn't find it. Man what if she's with Santana? They have been acting weird lately I can't lose her guys!"_ Artie proceeded to wheel himself to the wall and start banging against it.

"_uhhh guys I got a text from Tina!"_ mike shouted

All the guys hurdled over to mike on the couch while mike read it out loud.

_**Hey baby chang! Just with the girls ….. uhh don't come looking for me… we're having fun… see you on Sunday BYE Asian cyber kisses 3 –T**_

"_What the hell does that mean-_Finn started as he heard 5 different ring tones go off at once  
><em>" Wait guys I got a text from Brittney"<br>"Me too! From Mercedes  
>"yea dawg same here from lauren and Santana<br>"Yup one from Quinn, and Rachel… and Kurt?"_

The texts were as followed:

_**Wheelly baby! I miss yoU! I found my phone in the toilet I guess lord tubington lost it. So… I'm with the girls don't come looking for me… I'm talking to penis's and dolphins bye babyyyy 3-b**_

" _**Wudup white boy, I know you're freaking out I'm with my ladies. Don't come looking for me or I'll cut you. See you on Sunday- m**_

"_**Puckerman I'm out don't bug me- L**_

" _**Pukerman I'm in heat, I need to do something to moves, luckily I've found myself somethings /someones to keep me occupied. Wanky ;) see ya later.**_

" _**Hey finn I'm with the girls, just hanging out.. just thought I would check in k bye have a good weekend love you 3- R ***_

" _**Hi finn, I didn't know who else to text, with the girls. Tell the guys hi for me! Bye- Q**_

" _**Finn tell mom and dad I'm not going to be coming home till Sunday.. I have some stuff to do… miss you! –k**_

_Well at least we know the girls are together… right?"_ sam said trying to be a voice of _reason " so maybe we like shouldn't worry since they have each other?_

" _Guys no! they are out somewhere and they don't want us to come find them what if they are like in trouble and being held against their will and someone is making them text us this at the same time! What if they need us! What if they need us to go braveheart on them and we aren't there made I promised Rachel's dad nothing would happen to her"_ Finn started to pace.

" _Yo finn dude calm the hell down we need to be like an intellectual or whatever man, I just don't get stood up.. and your pacing is freaking me out. Why don't we just go hunt em' down and make sure they are okay."_ All the boys nodded towards puck they all started to get up when artie spoke up.

" _well guys I'm all for playing spy and rescue however we don't even know where they are, and who they are with and if they need help. All we know is that they are together and-_

A light bulb went off in finn's head _" KURT! Why haven't we tried kurt he's like an honorary girl or something why don't we call him and find some info"  
>" yea man do it up'<em> mike said.

Finn dialled kurt's number put it on speaker phone as they all waited for him to pick up.

"_Uh hello?"_

"_KURT! Man where are you? Why are you whispering_

" _I'm at school finn…in the uh library studying, what can I help you with?_

" _have you heard from the girls? We can't find them anywhere and since you're like a girl or whatever we thought you might know"_

"_Well I'm going to stop you right there, I am not a girl I have a PENIS FINN, which makes me a boy! And no I don't know where the girls are.. *is that Finn!* *Rachel shhhhh ! They'll find us*-_

" _Was that Rachel! Oh my god is she okay why was she screaming ? is someone hurting her? I'll go all brave heart on their-_

" _Finn! I have to go they are coming . *click*_

"_Kurt!... damn._

All the boys stood there in silence and paled for what seemed like forever; when they all burst out jumping to different conclusions at the same time.

"_Shit man they are being held against their will, MERCEDES!"  
>" Guys they have my girlfriend and my brother! What are we gonna do? We have to save them!"<br>" Screw that they got my woman ,baby momma and ex hook-up! We need to rearrange some faces"  
>" My Brittney, I mean she's not the brightest what if they take advantage of her!"<br>" I just wanted to take Tina for dim sum tomorrow"  
>" CIA?, FBI? TERRORISTS!"<em>

Mike decided to take the lead _"Guys! Okay lets breathe * they all took a deep breath* .. Finn grab the baseball bats and hockey sticks… maybe throw in a lacrosse stick too, Puck go grab the bebe guns and go start the car, Artie grab some food from the kitchen and some red bulls! Sam grab black clothes and all the ski masks you can find. Meet outside the car in 15… ready Break!"_

The boys all started to get up once again when Sam shouted! _"Guys!, we don't know where they are!"  
><em>The boys stopped and thought where could they be and they stood there for 5 minutes when Artie pointed out _" guys… Kurt was with them.. . meaning Kurt is at Dalton which means that someone has hijacked Dalton and is holding them… how would we even get in?"_

"Guys I have an idea! Finn _exclaimed "Rachel was always telling me that when she and the girls went to sneak over to Kurt's they had a attached a rope ladder to a tree or something and they would leave through the window.. Apparently there was a huge oak tree in front of it so it would be easy to climb up the base and branches and into his window and was hidden from the camera's . She said it was right beside the nurse office that had a big red cross or whatever, so it shouldn't be that hard to find… we can do this_". They all nodded and proceeded to get the supplies.

15 minutes later they were outside puck's van wearing all black and different colors ski masks and weapons.  
>Mike's red and holding a lacrosse stick, Puck's was blue holding a bebe gun, Finn's was Green holding a metal baseball bat, Artie's was purple holding a hockey stick and a case of red bulls, and Sam's was yellow holding another baseball bat. They all piled into the van each grabbing a red bull and chugging them when puck revved the engine turned on his iPod when 's <em><strong>Bad Boys For life<strong>_ came on.

Puck then yelled out.

"_Okay men, lets go save our women!"_ The boys all yelled out _"YEAH!"_ and before they knew it Lima was starting to fade in the review mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think! this story is soo fun to write, so yea please review and message some suggestions.<br>byeee :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys I present you chapter 3! So I'm going to split the Truth or Dare game into 3 or 4 parts, depending on how long they are when I'm finished.**

**SO I bumped up the rating because of swearing and some sexual content. So it's now MATURE**

**Someone asked me how long this story is going to be and to be honest I don't really know haha, I was on the plane on a 6 hour flight and just decided to start writing and this is what I came up with. SO with that being said, it probably won't be any more than 10 chapters. I haven't really decided yet oh and I know my grammar is dreadful haha.**

**This story does not follow cannon so it's taking place in the winter and Finn and Rachel have gotten back together. Sam and Mercedes have an unofficial thing. Sam has already dated Quinn and Santana but broke it off. Puck is seeing Lauren in a new light and trying to woo her. Artie is with Brittney still, however Santana has feelings for Britt. Obviously Kurt and Blaine have not gotten together yet. All the Warblers except for David are single. Only Blaine and Kurt are out of the closet. So In summary The only couples are: Samcedes ( unofficially) Finchel, Mina, Artitney and David/OC.**

**Ouu please listen to Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO 2011 Club remix During the party :)**

**I don't own any of the songs, or characters, or glee! **

**So after a long author's note I present chapter 3 :)**

* * *

><p>"Okay bitches who's up for some Truth-or-dare-no-off-limit-extreme!" Santana yelled out.<p>

"Uh Santana what exactly does that entail and what's the catch?" Blaine asked hesitantly,

"Well its real simple curly sue, we play the regular game of Truth or Dare except there are no limits, meaning that you have to do whatever anyone tells you to do or answer any questions asked!

EXCEPT there's a catch with truth - she smirked, while everyone groaned- Okay lets be real, everybody knows truth is just an excuse to get out of a dare and to be honest that's lame, so why not spice it up a bit. Everyone will write down an easy dare like I dunno lick the wall"

"Ew Santana that is extremely unsanitary" Rachel argued.

Whatever man hands it's meant to be easy you get the gist." Santana waved her hands in a dismissive manner and rolled her eyes "as I was saying we put them in a bowl, so when you're asked a question you answer it and take a dare and perform the dare with the person who asked you the truth question. Everyone gets one pass, that's it. If you don't wanna play then you have to leave, because what happens in this game, _STAYS_ in this game. No matter what; also I don't care if any of you have boyfriends or girlfriends, they aren't here meaning they can't object and it's not like it means anything anyway like I said you don't want to play then _leave_. Okay so who's in?"

Everyone nodded except for Rachel and Tina who were exchanging glances

"Look I wanna play, I just feel like it would be wrong considering me and Finn just got back together… I just don't wanna rock the boat, and I don't wanna leave either…Can I just ask that you guys are respectful to me and Tina?

"Yea I agree with Rachel, Finn's my brother and I don't need to go through that train wreck again just please keep it pg when dealing with her "Kurt added.

"Okay fine so everyone take an easy on Tina and Rachel, everyone else fair game! Any other objections?

Silence  
>"Good, now let's get this started" Thad said clapping his head.<p>

Kurt made his way over to the closet and grabbed an empty wine bottle and a 26 of Tequila and 8 shot glasses and came back to the centre and placed it in the middle of the room, while the boys moved from their previous locations and filled the empty gaps around the room.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt because of the shot glasses and tequila. Kurt just shrugged "What? Me and the girls always break out the giggle juice when we have sleepovers plus this whole truth or dare no limit extreme this is not something I can willingly partake in sober."

"mmm I love it when Kurt goes all badass on us" Santana purred, meanwhile Kurt rolled his eyes and went to spin the bottle.

"Wait guys I have like 6 missed calls from mike" Tina called out.

"Yea I have like 8 from Finn,  
>" Artie called"<br>" Ugh Puckerman is being clingy"  
>" UGH this is taking way too long to start "Wes exclaimed throwing his hands out, clearly frustrated.<br>"Girls why don't you all just text the guys let them know you are alive and then turn off the phone and we can get this party started." David said.

The girls and Kurt nodded, sent the texts, meanwhile everybody took a shot of tequila after writing down the dares and putting them in a container and turned up the music.

_**LMFAO's Party Rock Anthem**_ came blaring through the speakers.  
><em>Party rockers in the house tonight! Everybody just have a good time! And we gonna make you lose your mind. We just gonna see ya Shake that.<em>

Wes eagerly went to spin the bottle and it landed on Jeff  
>"Okay Jeff truth or dare?<br>"Uhhh… Dare" he said with a cautious grin.

"hmm… let's see. Jeff I dare you to pick a person in this room, and kiss them for 5 seconds with tongue.

"Wes that's the easiest dare it's like second nature." He smirked and went over to Lauren and planted one on her disregarding the catcalls and laughter from the rest of the room. With a wink he went over to his spot in the room.

"Okay my turn!" Jeff spun the bottle and landed on Kurt

Kurt groaned and his head landed in his hands, he was hoping that he would have time to prepare himself.

"Dare"  
>" Alright I dare you to go into the bathroom with Rachael and make sounds of a quickie for 2 minutes and make sure it's convincing." He said while winking, Rachael gasped before laughing along with everyone in the room.<p>

Kurt glared at Jeff, took one more shot and pulled Rachel up and led her to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>" Okay.. uhh I don't know how to start this, plus your lady parts are a total turn off right now... do you wanna start?" Kurt whispered.<p>

"It's okay me either really… uhh okay…. Well how about we just pretend we're someone else." Rachel said. Kurt nodded and it began.

" O-oohh Kurt.. Oh god.. you feel soo good!" Rachael yelled loud enough for the people in the room to hear over the music without cramming next to the door, while envisioning Finn. Kurt's jaw dropped and he blushed furiously due to the awkwardness of this situation. He was secretly wishing Blaine was in here with him.

" Rachel… oh my god.. you're sooo warm. Shii-ttt nngggnhhh" Kurt said in such a low sultry voice it caught Rachel off guard and for a second… She was suddenly really attracted to the gay man next to her.

Rachel then went to slap Kurt's ass really hard soliciting an echo in the bathroom, resulting in a yelp and whimper from Kurt. "Rachel what the hell, that hurt" Kurt hissed at her. "Oh baby" He gritted through his teeth.

"Sorry I'm just trying to make it interesting"

"Crap my phone is ringing- Kurt glanced down at the phone- I need to answer this just keep going and I'll take this quick" Kurt whispered. Rachel nodded and kept going.

" Oh god kurt you're soo big. Ughhhngg – please more ahhh  
>' Friiickkk omggggg.<p>

Meanwhile Kurt answered his phone

"Uh hello? Kurt said while gawking at Rachel. _ She's not so innocent _He smirked

"I'm at school Finn…in the uh library studying, what can I help you with?"

_" Oh god kurt you made me sooo weeeetttt!" _ Rachel screamed going up her scales.

" Rachel OVERKILL MUCH!" Kurt hissed barely above a whisper  
>Rachel mouthed sorry and kept going.<p>

"Well I'm going to stop you right there, I am not a girl I have a PENIS FINN, which makes me a boy! And no I don't know where the girls are.. _*is that Finn!*_ *Rachel shhhhh ! They'll find us*-

"HEELLOO in there where's the Kurt action? I don't wanna hear a Rachel berry solo act! Don't make me come in there and show you how it's done!" Santana screamed through the door

"Finn! I have to go they are coming. *click*

"Rachel we have like 20 seconds left let's make this good" Kurt exclaimed.

"Oh yea! Hell yea god! Rachel you're so hot your gonna make me come all over this bathroom! * THUD*- Kurt proceeded to shove Rachel against the door and slap her ass- " ahhhH! Ouuu Kurt yea that feels soo good just like that!

Kurt and Rachel looked at each other and started talking at the same time.

" Rach- faster god, Nhhnggghh, please oh god- oh god I'm gonna-

" Kur- oh oh oh oh oh !  
>With one more knowing glance together they hit a high F screaming out one single word "fuck"<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh god this is gonna be good!" David said high-fiving Jeff as soon as the happy "couple" went into the bathroom<p>

"As if this is gonna be convincing, Kurt is the gayest guy I know and I know for a fact he uses the idea of Rachel naked to cool off." Mercedes said rolling her eyes. "If anything it'll end up being little mumbles of oh-yea." Tina added.

" _O-oohh Kurt.. Oh god.. you feel soo good!" _Everyone looked at each other and started laughing.  
>"HAHA oh my god this is too good hahahah, I wonder what Kurt's thinking right now" Thad said gasping for air.<p>

" _Rachel… oh my god.. you're sooo warm. Shii-ttt nngggnhhh"_ Suddenly everyone was silent, and Blaine was a ripe red.

"Was that Kurt? Holy shit!... NO way" Nick said obviously shocked that Kurt's voice could go so low.

"His voice.. it's soo low_.* SMACK*_ did… she? _*Ah! Unnghh Oh baby*_ did he just whimper?" Blaine asked suddenly turned on.

"Oh, maybe Berry isn't as much of a prude as we thought." Quinn smirked.

" _Oh god kurt you're soo big. Ughhhngg – please more ahhh  
>' Friiickkk omggggg." <em>

" Uh.. clearly not, she's hot if those are the sounds she makes I wanna jump on that." David said fist bumping Jeff and Wes.

" Did she just say Kurt was big?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow.

The girls just shrugged and replied nonchalantly "It's a known fact" "pretty much"

Blaine's eyes bugged out of his head. The undapper thoughts coming rushing back and he felt quite the pressure in his pants.

" Hold up why do I only hear man hands where's the Hummel action?" Santana went over to the door and pounded on it "HEELLOO in there where's the Kurt action? I don't wanna hear a Rachel berry solo act! Don't make me come in there and show you how it's done!" Santana Smirked.

Not even 5 seconds later they heard _"oh yea! Hell yea god! Rachel you're so hot your gonna make me come all over this bathroom! * THUD*_

Everyone's eyes were wide and jaws were dropped as they saw the door move from the force.

They had never heard anything so vulgar come out of Kurt's mouth.

"WANKY!" The girls called out

"Holy mother of warbler, how do we not know this side of Hummel? Seriously Blaine if you don't jump on that I know I will I don't even care if I'm straight! I'll be bi-kurt" Thad said putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Shut up Thad!" Blaine said while shrugging off the hand.

" _ahhhH! Ouuu Kurt yea that feels soo good just like that! _

"How does Hummel's bro have that? Honestly I'm seeing Berry in a new light, she might be annoying as hell but she makes some sexy sounds" Wes scoffed.

" _Rach- faster god, Nhhnggghh, please oh god- oh god I'm gonna-_

" _Kur- oh oh oh oh oh !_

" Oh god this isn't happening, HAHA this is gold. Please tell me someone is recor- _"FUUUCKKKKKKKKKK"…. _That did not just happen." Lauren said jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Wow… that was really convincing" Blaine said internally seething because he wished it was him making Kurt make those noises.

" They would be screamers" David, Nick, Tina and Mercedes said at the same time.

The door opened and Kurt and Rachel, walked out hand in hand, panting, hair messed up on purpose and grinning on a fake sex high.

Everyone in the room stood up and gave them a standing ovation and catcalled.

Berry and Hummel did over dramatic bows and high fived each-other before going to their respective spots in the room.

Kurt took a look around the room and his eyes met Blaine's whose face was bright red. Their eye's stayed locked while they unknowingly shared a similar thought

_I wished it was __**you  
><strong>__I wished it was __**me**_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere between Lima and Westerville at a gas station…<p>

"Puck no offense but seriously… you should have remembered to fill the tank." Finn said shaking his head.

"Uh Finn do me a favour… SHUT UP! How was I supposed to know we would be going on a covert mission to rescue our women from terrorists? Please tell me." Puck said punching Finn in the arm.

"Guys we shouldn't be fighting we should be figuring out how to save them." Sam said separating them.

"Okay whatever, let's go get some more supplies from inside." Puck said as they all went inside the store unaware that they still had the ski masks.

Artie grabbed some Twinkies, meanwhile Finn grabbed some batteries for the flashlights, and Puck picked up some condoms and a case of red bulls.

They all met up at the cashier and waited for him to make the total. However instead of the cashier giving them the total he pulled something out of the drawer and aimed it at them.

"WOAH! DUDE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Puck yelled at the cashier.

The clerk started yelling something in what sounded like Chinese and waving one of his hands and holding a gun in the other.

"MIKE what the hell is he saying?" Finn exclaimed

"Guys I don't know! He's speaking Korean!" Mike said clearly scared.

The clerk came out from behind the counter, yelling at them some more and waving the gun around and shot the roof with a *BANG*.

"AHHHHH" All the boys were screaming and panicking.

" Uhhh… okay.. Korean man… Pllleeeassee putt theee GUNNN DO-WNN." Finn tried to say as slow as possible hoping that he would understand.

"GUYS! WE NEED TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Sam exclaimed.

"Look it's a bird!" Artie yelled at the cashier who turned to look.

The guys threw cash at the till grabbed the supplies and darted out the door to the van and ripped down the street.

Everyone in the van was silent for a couple minutes, when Mike spoke up. "Uhh guys… we still had our ski masks on when we went to the gas station…"  
>"OH…." Everyone said at the same time, as it dawned on them that the Cashier thought they were trying to rob the store.<p>

"Dudes that was a close call man… no more stops!" Finn said as they all nodded and agreed.

Mike leaned over and turned the music on and a recorded version of _**Mercedes' Hell to the No**_came through the speakers. They all started laughing and started singing along passing a sign saying: Westerville 20 miles.

**A/N: ** ** So please review hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ola everybody! How's it going? Guys what the hell 12 reviews in one day! Are you kidding! That's awesome, haha I didn't really think many people would like it, but it seems like you guys do. **

**I'm glad you guys liked the boys; I feel like they are that dumb and would get themselves into a situation like that. **

**Anyway here is Truth or dare part 2.  
>Nothing too bad I think, just a lot of sexual tension. <strong>

**Don't forget to listen to the song when it comes time!**

**Lemme know what you think!  
><strong>

Song in background is **Cascada's Fever- Mowgli & Bagheera remix  
>(h t t p:ww .com/watch?v=Vr27YBnavZ8)  
><strong>

Somehow with loud music playing in the background, and on his fake orgasm high; Kurt was dealing with some intense inner conflict, the bottle had just spun, and spun again excruciatingly slow and had eventually landed on Blaine. Who was looking at him dead in the eye and smiled shyly whilst "oooohhhhs" and "this is gonna be good" echoed through the room.

_Oh gaga you've seriously got to be kidding me… this is ridiculous, If I didn't believe in god before. _Kurt thought to himself _ well let's see, I have two options 1- I can find out who he likes, pray to Armani that it's me and if not I'll be heartbroken but then he has to do a dare with me from the bowl.. ugghh. How do I ask him with not being so blunt? I mean I have option 2- I can dare him to do something... but I have like no idea what._ After a split second struggle Kurt mustered up the courage _(go figure)_ and ignored the noise in the room.

"Truth or dare Blaine"

"Truth" Blaine answered after a second of pondering._ Please don't ask me who I like, please don't ask me who I like. Shit why did I pick truth?_ Blaine mentally cursed himself.

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife; the room was silent as everyone in the room impatiently waited for what Kurt would ask. It was if everyone was silently chanting _"Ask Blaine who he likes, Kurt ask Blaine who he likes!" _

_Shit_"Okay Blaine… what color of eyes does the person you like have?" Kurt asked trying to hide his smirk.

_Ah fuck! I knew this would happen. Damn what am I supposed to do now... why the hell is he smiling? Ughh he knows that I'm gonna have to look in his eyes in order to answer… screw him and his wit._ Blaine thought while nervously looking around. The room was staring at him he suddenly felt very intimidated.

"I honestly don't know…" Blaine finally said looking away only looking at Kurt through the corner of his eyes. Kurt was giving him an uncertain look.

"Curly sue that's a not a color be specific and don't act like you don't know." Mercedes said breaking the silence and unknowingly painting the target on Blaine.

" Stop being a puss just say it!" (Thad)  
>" What the hell is wrong with you man? That's not a color."(Wes)<br>" You know the rules better answer or you're out!" (David)  
>" Did you know a lesbian dinosaur is called a lickalotofpuss?"(Brittney)<br>" Wow he reminds me of puckerman, no balls, and not badass."( Lauren)

"GUYS BACK OFF HOLY CRAP!... I HAVE BALLS." He added . "I honestly don't know what color they are! They're like a sea green and blue with a hint of grey and they're beautiful… they change colors so often I can't even keep up sometimes." Blaine all but shouted at everybody in the room. He realized what he had just said and his hand flew to his mouth. He didn't dare look at Kurt; who was sitting across the room mouth gaping and eyes wide in shock.

"Wanky." Sanatana Purred

Everyone else in the room was looking, eyes darting between the two smirking and mentally high-fiving each other for the peer pressure attack resulting in a pretty obvious confession.

"Blaine… I..." Kurt mumbled looking away.

"Alright this is sufficiently awkward. Time for the dare!" Rachel clapped and pushed the two towards the bowl.

Kurt and Blaine shuffled towards the bowl not making eye contact once they reached it Blaine was the first to break the silence.

"So.. uh do you wanna pick?

"No it's okay you can pick one since it's your *cough* uh turn." Kurt said while looking at his feet.

Blaine reached into bowl and picked a slip of paper and unfolded it and nearly passed out when he read what it said. Blaine was slowly turning paler and paler by the second.

"Blaine what does it say?" Thad asked.

Blaine cleared his throat and swallowed the lump lingering there and passed it on to Kurt whose eyes were bulging out of his head as he read it.

He took a deep breath and mustered out " Um… Have the person who….* sigh* asked the truth question give you a lap dance for 5 minutes… to uh Santana's song of choice…. In front of everybody. Said person must sit in the chair hands tied behind the chair. LOVE SANTANA"

" Oh god! Santana you've seriously got to be kidding me. This is ridiculous… You said the dares would be easy." Kurt seemingly hissed and whined at her at the same time throwing his hands up.

Santana noticed Kurt's distress and figured he could use a lady chat. "We'll be right back, Ladies come with!" the other girls nodded.

* * *

><p>Santana and the ladies got up from their seats leaving the boys and pulled Kurt into the bathroom and locked the door.<p>

Kurt took a seat on the sink counter while the girls spread out.

Kurt could feel his eyes burning and tears threatening to fall, "Guys I don't know If I can do this… I know I'm not innocent when it comes to stuff like this, but… I'm shy when it comes to Blaine, you know? I just don't want to embarrass myself and him not even want to be my friend anymore left alone ….my boyfriend"

" Kurt baby, you're a performer this is easy. Plus these dimwits out there don't think you have sexy in you! So prove em' wrong!" Mercedes said rubbing Kurt's arm.

"Yea Kurt I agree with Mercedes, You need to show them that Kurt Hummel is full of surprises and not afraid of anything." Tina said.

" Listen here sweetass, hobbit out there basically told everybody that he was in love with you, I don't know very many people with quote, unquote "sea green and blue with a hint of grey" Besides you. Okay so you need to channel your inner fierce and put on the best show those boys and Blaine have ever seen. With the song I've chosen you are going to make Thad, Nick, Jeff, David, and Wes all turn gay. And Blaine *sigh* he's not even going to know what hit his sweet ass, I can almost gaurentee frodo will jizz his pants."  
>" Kurt if you really don't want to, you have a pass… so no one is forcing you." Rachel suggested rubbing his leg in a comforting way.<p>

" No, I'm gonna do it. I mean… It's a performance, I can fake it right?. I'm just going to tease him, and he's not gonna see it coming. I am going to show Blaine Warbler Anderson that Kurt Hummel is sexy and he would be lucky to tap this! And all those other boys are gonna wish they were gay and you ladies are gonna wish I was straight" Kurt said feeling his confidence kick back in.

"Yea we are! Kurt, please us girls already wish you were straight so come on I'll help you. We got your back." Santana said clapping her hands and all the other girls were squealing with excitement.

* * *

><p>Back in the room Blaine was having a panic attack.<p>

" Oh god, OH GOD! What the hell?" Blaine was screaming and pacing the room running his hands through his ungelled hair.

" Dude calm down, by the way I would just like to say that you are not smooth at all. I mean what you said back there about Kurt's eyes… just not smooth man.. I'm embarrassed for you" Jeff said empathetically patting Blaine's shoulder.

" Guys I don't know what to do.. A lap dance? Are you serious? With my arms tied behind me? SERIOUSLY WHAT THE HELL IS SANTANA ON!" Blaine shouted to the boys who were all wearing smirks on their faces.

" I dunno, but I wish she was on me" Nick Chimed in

David walked over to Blaine and led him to the bed sitting him down and pulling up a chair to sit in front of him whilst the other boys all came to stand around Blaine who was presently hyperventilating. David took a deep breath and leaned forward

"Blaine look at me, no look at me, okay. Here's the deal. You need to channel dapper Blaine. Not hormonal teenage Blaine. You need to come back to earth and realize that it's just Kurt. Shy, innocent, at-times-bitchy Kurt. You also need to realize that it's a dare… it's not real, it's a joke. Plus Kurt isn't sexy or anything sure, yes I will admit he has a good looking body… but I'm still not convinced he's as sexy as the girls say he is. Like he hasn't turned me gay or anything; all he's done is show he would make good sounds in bed and works out. Okay bro? just chill out."

" David's right Blaine it's just Kurt and chances are he probably won't even go through with it. I don't really see Kurt giving a lap dance to anyone." Wes added.

"Okay you guys are right… it's just Kurt right? Knowing him he won't do it. No need to freak out…thanks" Blaine said standing up and making his way to the center and taking a shot.

"Hey don't judge me I'm gonna need it" Blaine said after reciving looks and laughter from the guys.

The door opened and the ladies and Kurt came walking out.

Brittney went over to Blaine grabbed his arm sat him in a chair near the door but still centre and tied up his hands with a tie

"Spoke to soon." David said nudging the guys who were all trying to hold in their laughter.

"Oh so you're going through with this?" Blaine said as he was being tied to the chair, eyes wide and silently praying that this was a joke.

"Blaine… of course I'm doing it.. why wouldn't it? It's not me you like, so this shouldn't be a problem for you, It's a DARE so, let's get this started" Kurt said rolling his eyes and went back to talking to Santana.

"But I thought I jus-…. Nevermind" Blaine groaned.

Santana walked to the middle of the room and started talking. " Okay boys and girls I present to you Kurt Hummel, one of the sexiest guys I know. I can almost guarantee you boys will be gay after this- the boys in the back snorted-, and Blainey-boy there might just jizz his pants. Que music" Santana said smirking and ignoring the boys.

* * *

><p>( AN –Song: h t t p:/ww .com/ watch?v=6kjaagQcYkc)

Kurt was facing the window when the intro to the song began to play, once it started he turned around eyes locked with Blaine. Who was looking really nervous with his hands tied behind his back.

Kurt slowly began to walk towards Blaine as the bass from the song came through the speakers.

_The mood is set, so you already know what's next.  
>Tv on Blast, Turn it down, Turn it down.<em>

_Don't want it to clash, With my body screaming out.  
>I know you hearin' it, You got me moaning now.<em>

Kurt stopped and looked at his audience smirking and then back at Blaine who had a dark glint of _want _ in his hazel eyes._  
>I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh.<br>I got a secret imam drop em to the floor, oh. _

Kurt began to circle around Blaine tantalizingly slow while trailing his index finger around Blaine's shoulders in a similar fashion as the hook of the song came to play

_No teasin you waited long enough,  
>God deep imam throw it at ya,<br>Catch it, don't hold back  
>You know I like it rough.<br>Know I'm feelin ya, huh.  
>Know you liking it. huh.<em>

Kurt was now in front of Blaine, he continued to trail his finger slowly across Blaine's bottom lip- smirking as he saw Blaine's lip quiver- and turned downwards over his chin, and made his way down Blaine's adam's apple and chest.

_So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,  
>Baby strip for down for me,<br>Gonna on take em off._

_Don't worry baby, Imma meet you half way,  
>Cause I know you wanna see me.<em>

Kurt `s finger stopped at the top of Blaine's belt and he dropped into the splits licking his lips and winking at Blaine all while rubbing his chest, body and rolling his hips on the ground still in the splits.

_Almost there, so baby don`t stop what you`re doing  
>softer than a motha<br>boy I know you wanna touch.  
>breathing down my neck,<br>I can tell ya wanna-  
>and now you want it like,<br>want you to feel it now._

_I got a secret that I wanna show you, ou.  
>I got a secret imam drop em to the floor, ou.<em>

Kurt stood up seductively and slowly walked back over to the other side of the room, swishing his hips so his audience and especially Blaine could get a good view.

_No teasin you waited long enough,  
>Go deep imam throw it at ya,<br>Catch it, don't hold back  
>You know I like it rough.<br>Know I'm feelin ya, huh.  
>Know you liking it. huh.<em>

_So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,  
>Baby strip for down for me,<br>Gonna on take em off.  
><em>

As Kurt was facing the window he was suddenly joined by Santana and Brittney who ripped off his shirt and threw some water on him as he swayed his hips. Showing off his shoulder muscles and water droplets dripping down his bare back.

_Don't worry baby, Imma meet you half way,  
>Cause I know you wanna see me.<em>

Kurt ran over to Blaine straddling him and started to grind his hips over Blaine's lap

_No heels, no shirt, no skirt.  
>All i`m in is just skin<br>No jeans, take em off wanna; feel your skin.  
>You a beast, oh. You know that I like that<br>Come on baby  
>All I wanna see you in is just skin. <em>

_All in baby, Don`t hold nothing back  
>Wanna take control, Aint nothing wrong with that<br>Say you liking how I feel,  
>Aint gota tell me that.<br>Just put your skin baby on my skin. _

Kurt grabbed Blaine's shoulders swung a leg over and turned around all in one swift motion; Holding Blaine's knees and rolling his hips and butt onto Blaine.

_All in baby, Don`t hold nothing back  
>Wanna take control, Aint nothing wrong with that<br>Say you liking how I feel,  
>Aint gota tell me that.<br>Just put your skin baby on my skin_

_No heels, no shirt, no skirt.  
>All i`m in is just skin<br>No -_"Times up hobbit!" Santana yelled out clapping.

"Nnngnngghh" Came from Blaine

Kurt looked down and whipped his face around to Blaine; jaw dropped, his eyebrows meeting his hairline, and with wide eyes meeting Blaine's blown pupils showing satisfaction and fear.

"Kurt I-I-" Blaine stuttered but was cut off

"Did you just….?" Kurt trailed off whispering.

Kurt got off Blaine and all but ran out of the room, not looking back to see anyone's reaction.

" KURT!" David yelled after him.

The room was silent for a second after Kurt left until Nick noticed a wet spot on Blaine's pants and the look on Blaine's face.

" BLAINE DID YOU JUST JIZZ YOUR PANTS?" Nick screamed out doubling over in laughter.

**TBC.  
>AN Ouuu cliff hanger. Oh god I was actually laughing at the end, because that's so something that would happen to Blaine. So much for dapper.  
>Anywho Next Chapter we will see what was going through Blaine's mind as he was getting his lap dance and much more fun stuff. Contemplating making Blaines thoughts as well as Kurt's reaction a Separate mini chapter? How do you feel about that?<br>Still debating on doing 3 or 4 parts to truth or dare? ALSO debating Having the New direction boys join the party?  
>What do you guys think?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys holy crap! I can't believe so many people have read this story! Left alone liked it. I'm very humbled and it's only made me want to write more So with that being said, lets get things started!  
><strong>

**So I'm writing this before work. I've decided to make this chapter reactions to Kurt's Lap dance because I feel like we need to know what everyone is thinking. **

**Oh just a couple things about this chapter  
>1) When I say " shifty eyes" It just means looking from side to side really fast in an awkward manner<br>2) The format is a little different. I did inner monologues as well as the facial expressions or actions they would be doing as they were thinking.  
>3) The last bolded statements are what each of them said when Blaine jizzed his pants, i just did them this way so i didn't have to write them all at the same time. :)<br>**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>

Okay Kurt, you can do this. It's just a performance… He's not Blaine he's an audience member, you are not crazy in love with him, and you are just trying to connect to your audience. _* deep breath* _here we go_. * Turns around* _Santana Bitch! You would pick this song. Why are Blaine's eyes so dark? Okay just drag a finger around him… it's okay. God he smells so good. I cannot believe I just ran my finger across his lips. WHERE IS THIS COMING FROM? He has abs… ouu.. I think I feel some hair.. oh god okay take your finger away. BUT I DON"T WANT TOO- Kurt SNAP OUT OF IT! It's okay just go with it_.* Looks around*_ Why is Thad going to the Bathroom? Hmm…What should I do next.. splits? Yea splits sounds good. _* Drops into splits*_ Wow… thank god I did yoga this morning or I would have defiantly not gone down to easy. Let's just rub my body and grind on the floor, yes that's a good idea because when I woke up this morning that's DEFINIATLY what I thought I would be doing during the day. Why are Brit and Satan getting up? Oh wow.. that's a breeze. AH! What the hell WATER? _* Gives Santana dirty look*_ Thank god I worked out this morning. I feel so exposed. I can't believe I am grinding up on Blaine right now… is that a boner? Yes.. yes it is. I just gave Blaine a boner.. Well I guess I should be proud of myself. I am rather hard myself but like a pro I can hide it. _* Looks into Blaines eyes* He's_ staring right at me… His eyes are so dark I've never seen him like this. I honestly just want to kiss him_..* Turns around*_ Crisis averted thank gaga. .GOD… Did he?...No he wouldn't…. OH MY GOD!. HOLY FUCK BLAINE JUST CAME IN HIS PANTS… ON ME! HOLY FUCK _* whips head around__*****_** " Did you…just?"** I need to go holy shit. I'm gonna come right now. I need to leave.. _* Runs out the door*_

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong>

Holy Fuck Kurt is Hot. He's walking so slowly. Why is he teasing me? I just want to lick him. _*Raises eyebrow*_ Is it weird I just want to lick him? Oh god… he's touching me…WOW Kurt is a tease. GOD BLAINE UNDAPPER THOUGHTS! Quick think of something… Rachel and Kurt making sex noises.. NO! That didn't help! Crap.. He's touching my lips… oh that's my stomach… HOW LOW IS HE GONNA GO? – BOOBS! BOOBS, BOOBS! Yes.. thank god. HOLY SHIT…_* Bites Lip*_ He's in the splits…and is grinding on the floor. Holy crap I just want to touch him. Stupid tie!. Oh my dear lord, I am as hard as granite. I could honestly chop cocaine with this shit. Please kurttttt come backkk don't walk away… pleaseeeeee! _* Eyes Bulge*_ There goes his shirt… His treasure trail… I want t- OH MY GOD! His junk is in my face. Kurt is Grinding on me.. holy holy holy.. Dear lord help me not pass out. I wonder if he feels me… yes.. Yes.. he defniatly does. How did he just turn around? Sweet Lord.. I am going to come if he keeps doing that… Oh god.. Oh god.. OH GOD SHIT _* Comes*_ **" Nnnnghh" **Fuck… well this is awkward.. He noticed, Crap! He's looking at me! Well if I had a chance it's gone now**." Kurt I-I-"** Shit he's gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes<strong>

HA! As if Kurt is gonna go through with this, yea right. Oh. Maybe he is… Why did the lights just go down_? *shifty eyes zoom in on Rachel*_ Why couldn't Rachel be giving me this dance? I mean I'm pretty sexy if I do say so myself- Holy shit! Kurt just dropped into the splits! How the hell is he so flexible? Hmm… _*Tilt head*_ Is it weird that I'm like strangely turned on? Not in like a gay way or anything I'm just saying.. Kurt has nice hips. I've decided I appreciate a good figure! Woman or… man? _*raise eyebrow*_ Wow Blaine is getting one hell of a lap dance right now. UGH SANTATA please woman aim the water away from my face hone- okay shirtless How the hell is Kurt so built? He looks so scrawny under all of his clothes, I just don't get it! This song is catchy_* pulls out phone* _Ah new ringtone! Oh it's over… wait why is Kurt looking at Blaine like that? Why is he leaving the room? _*follows nicks gaze*_ Is that… OH GOD… he didn't …. **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**_*****__ Falls to ground*_ **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA OH GOD"**

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff<strong>

I would turn gay for Kurt Hummel. What the hell? Blaine lucky bastard! **"LUCKY"**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong>

Wow… Kurt is sexy, how have a never seen this before? I want him.. Finn might have a problem with this though.. But even when were having fake sex in the bathroom I just wanted to pounce him. He gave me chills_. * Looks around*_ Why is Wes staring at me? It's unnerving. I wish he would just look away. Why is Kurt running away? … No way **" OH GOD! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA" **

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren<strong>

so much better than puckerman. **" Retard, at least don't look like a gaping baby"**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittney<strong>

Dolphins are Sexy. I wish Santana would come out with her Dolphinism. Is a Girl who likes girls an Octopus? I don't know. I wonder if Lord Tubington would give me a lapdance….. Awe.. Warbler Dolphin threw up on Kurtieboo. **" I don't get it."**

* * *

><p><strong>Nick<strong>

This better be good. Honestly. I don't feel like wasting my life watching one of those pitiful lap dances from frigid girls; especially the girls from Country Crawford. Well… Kurt's a guy so maybe it'll be better? Gay guys are supposed to be… what's the word "fluid"? Why is that Lauren girl looking at me? This is like the 6th time I've caught her looking at me, it's kinda making me uncomfortable, just cause I don't know her. Hmm.. I mean she's got some booty. I'd hit it. Toot it and boot it. DANG Kurt's in the splits and is rubbing himself….why am I turned on right now? I'm straight! I shouldn't be in to this… CRAP…. It seems I'm having some issues down under… I hope no one is noticing… maybe if I cross my legs discretely- yes crisis averted- okay Kurt's sexy.. I can say this now because I have a hard on… WAIT WHY DO I HAVE A BONER? I'm straight…. I think? I mean I've kissed a guy before and it wasn't bad… and there was that one time during spring break in Cancun… huh- interesting.. Haha Blaine looks so happy… Wait.. I know that look… Did he? Oh my sweet baby Jesus. Why else would Kurt be running away from. HA that is definitely a wet spot. I need to call him out**. " BLAINE DID YOU JUST JIZZ YOUR PANTS**_**!"**__ Embarrassment: Mission Accomplished._

* * *

><p><strong>Thad<strong>

I am so turned on right now. I need to go to the bathroom… _*Shifty eyes/ awkward shuffle to bathroom* _AHHHH Relief…. OH GOD.. did I just? HOLY SHIT… Well this is awkward. _*Leaves Bathroom*_ Why is everyone laughing?** " I don't get it."**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana<strong>

Blaine isn't gonna know what hit him let's be real this is guaranteed to get him to blow a load. This song is so sexy I might just come in my pants. Why? Because Kurt is sexy, and even though I like girls, Kurt is almost best of both worlds. He's just feminine enough to get me going. _* Sigh*_ WANKY KURT! Get it Hummel *smirk* I had no idea he would be going all out like that, Split-grind impressive. HA Hobbit has a boner of course he does. Why am I not surprised? _*Looks over at Brittney winks*_ Lets spice this up shall we. _*Rips shirt/ Throws water*_ HA Blaines face, I feel like if I hadn't restricted hobbit he would be like a rabid raccoon and attacking Kurt. HOLD UP! Is that a wet spot?... HOLY ELLEN DEGENERAS! BLAINE JUST JIZZED HIS PANTS. **"WANKY TOLD YOU WARBLER! GET IT HUMMEL!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<br>**I wish Kurt was my baby daddy. Honestly at least Beth would have flawless skin. Oh My God. Beth would be the most gorgeous girl alive. Not that I wanna have another baby yet but I should mention this to Kurt. Why does Kurt look like a kicked puppy? No… Blaine didn't… **" OH MY GOD"**

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes<strong>

My boy is sexy real talk_. * Artie Preach hands*_ I wonder if Sam would ever be interested in this sorta thing? I mean he's a guy so he would like it… I think_. * Tilt Head*_ WOW well I knew my boy was flexible, but this is just ridiculous. HA Blaine's Face when he dropped. FUNNY! I've now decided I'm so lucky my friend is hot shit. Honestly I don't know what Blaine is thinking; if Hummel was straight man the things I would do to that Vanilla Twix. I would climb him like a pole. Real Talk. Why did Kurt just run away_? * Follows everyone's gaze*_ **"DEAR LORDD HAHAHAHAHAHAHA * Hiccup* HAHAHAHAHAHA I-I- C-ANNN-'T** _* Falls to ground*_ **BRRREE-ATHE! HA"**

* * *

><p><strong>Tina<strong>

I think I have a crush on Kurt, even though he's not Asian. HA Blaine has a boner… he's rather large for a hobbit the things I would do for these gay boys**" WANKY"**

* * *

><p><strong>David<strong>

I don't know why people think Kurt's going to go through with this. He's Mr. Innocent. Not only that but it's Blaine; he's not gonna risk embarrassing himself in front of Blaine. God everytime I see them I wanna puke rainbows, chuck skittles at them then hit them over the head with a pride stick. Honestly how long does it take to get two people toge- Why are the lights dimming_* Shifty eyes* _Oh he is going through with it. Well let the embarrassment begin. OH I love this song! Just the other day I put it as Wes' Caller ID song. _*Mouths words to song with head bob*_ Oh… he's in the splits… Why am I not videoing this? _* whips out camera*_ HA just wait till I show this at Warbler sleepover night. Maybe I'll show this at their wedding , YEAH! I like that idea. _* Looks around the room, looks at Nick* _Wait…. Does Nick have a boner?... Oh GOD he does! Is he gay? _* Zooms Camera*_ HA he's trying to cover it up! TO LATE the camera has the evidence. Why is Kurt Running? **" KURT!" **_*Follows Wes' eyes__***.**_** " OH MY GOD BLAINE! REALLY? VIDEO TAPPED BITCH HAHAHA."**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey so I know the format was kinda weird anyway I hope you guys liked!**

**I will update probably on wed or thurs with a new chapter that will continue truth or dare and New direction boys will come back into the story. I'm thinking that the New Direction boys will be integrated into the truth or dare but not in the way you think ;)**

**Review pleaseee =)  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while! I'm soo sorry for the delay; I've recently started a new job at the airport, so I work like everyday ALL day and its horrible lol. I have no time for anything. So once again I apologize for the long wait. **

**However, I am back so I'm hoping to make up for lost time with this extra long chapter and then an update again this week. In this story Kurt is pretty OOC, he's a little more forward when it comes to sex and isn't as much of a prude as usual and it's pretty AU incase I didn't already mention that.**

**This Chapter is a little smutty sorta. Actually yea it is, I won't lie. Only the first section though. SO if you don't wanna read that part you can just skip ahead. But I did Change the rating on this for a reason. Sorry to the Readers I lost because of it. **

* * *

><p><em>SO a little summary for ya!<em>

_The New Direction girls have been smuggled into Dalton for a girls night with Kurt without telling the ND boys, Unfortunately they got busted by the Warbler boys( Nick, Jeff, Blaine, David, Wes, and Thad) who now wanna join the party. Before a game of truth or dare-no-off-limits-extreme! The warblers were under the impression that Kurt was nothing but a sweet little boy who lacks sex appeal, although they were shamelessly proven wrong due a fake quickie with Rachel, Half naked Kurt, as well as one lap dance far a certain dapper boy who in result came in his pants in front of everybody ( Thanks to Sanatana) cleared that misconception. However due to Dapper's sticky mess Kurt has fled the scene. Secrets have been shared and a couple kisses so what will happen when they reconvene their game? What happened to Kurt when he left the room? Did Blaine Follow? Will there be more hook ups? _

_Meanwhile, The New Direction boys have gone crazy because they are under the impression that the New Direction Girls have been kidnapped by Terrorists who have taken Dalton under Hostage! They have trying to decipher cryptic texts and have come up with a plan to infiltrate the Premise and save the girls and Kurt from the terrorists. However there are already many flaws in their plan and their Friday night did not include being shot at by a man in a gas station. Will they ever reach Dalton? Why is Kurt Running down the hall looking scared? Will they Save the girls?_

_We shall find out!_

**Kurt's POV**

I ran down raced out of the room because I had to solve my little ( Maybe not so little… Brittney can vouch) Problem. I just needed to clear my head, a thousand thoughts were running through my head. Had Blaine seriously just come in his pants? Left alone because of something I did? Maybe he was just picturing someone else.

I had never made another guy orgasm before… and to think it was Blaine of all people had my mind reeling. I was proud, embarrassed, shocked, but most of all _turned the fuck on_. Had it not been for the all the other people in the room I would have came right along with him, however I have some pride as well as dignity, and I would rather not share such a personal experience with 11 other people.

So this is why I am running, just knowing that I need to get away. I stopped in front the window to catch my breath.

This was honestly the biggest window I had ever seen in my life, it was over 30ft tall and ran along the whole wall, overlooking the rather large field as well as pond behind Dalton. It was a beautiful sight since it was winter and the pond was frozen over, the trees bare with a light coat of frost, and the field was now covered in a thin layer of fresh snow; it was stunning even at night with only dim nights shining over it.

I don't know how long I had been standing there but hearing my name snapped me out of it, so I looked over my shoulder and saw Blaine running over to me calling my name. So here I am once again running… not knowing where I am going but knowing I need to get away and deal with my situation before said boy finds out.

I ran to the library hoping that I could lose him in all the shelves, so I made my way to the restricted area and looked around hoping I had lost him. I sighed in relief that I had lost him however I was not expecting him to be looking at me with a glint of darkness in his eyes as soon as I turned back around Fuck I'm hard again, god looking at him makes me hard. Thank GAGA it is dark and he can't see my situation.

" Kurt… I'm sorry" Blaine paused, " Actually I'm not sorry, you were teasing me on purpose! you knew how I felt about you and you decided to put on that porno lap dance! How did you expect me to act? Huh?- Blaine's eyes were bugging out of his eyes, at this point and his voice was getting noticeably deeper and strained- Did you actually think that you grinding you hips in my face wouldn't do anything to me?

Blaine put both of his hands on my hips and pulled me closer and stared me right in the eyes. I knew he could feel my situation, because he was now dealing with another situation of his own. I tried my best to ignore it.

" I love you Kurt Hummel and you are honestly the sexiest man I've ever met, and it is taking all of my self control not to do completely undapper things to you." My eyes were wide and my face was on fire, I didn't even know what to think, so before I knew it words were flying out of my mouth without my heads permission.

"Then.. do them" the words came out in a choked whisper, and before I knew it Blaine's eyes turned dark again and he smirked before he pushed his mouth to mine, and we started battling for dominance over the other.

It felt so good kissing Blaine I had always dreamt about this moment, and I might have possibly , but I never actually thought that Blaine would be making out with me in an empty library. Left along making Blaine make those on holy sounds. My god. He. Is. Sexy.

Blaine's hands were all over me, hovering at the hem of my shirt, it was almost as if I could feel him itching to lift it up, so I helped him. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and whipped it over my head and threw it to the side.

Blaine gasped " Ku-Kurt you're so sexy, holy crap!- He ran his hands down my stomach feeling my abs, I shivered at the touch. " I just want to ki-" He began kissing my collar bone kissing a trail down to each of my nipples- I moaned- and then down my stomach licking down my treasure trail till he was at the top of my pyjama pants. He rubbed his face over the fabric of my pants making me harder by the second. He glanced up and smirked at his accomplishment; he was teasing me and enjoying it.

" Blai-Blaine oh god please.. – I actually growled and he looked up at me with smug eyes- Please just touch me I need you to toucchhh mee ple- OHMYGODNNGGHH"

Blaine had taken off my pajama pants and boxer briefs in one swift motion, grabbed my dick and had me in his mouth, I don't even know how I didn't come in that moment.

" Blaine oh my god, that feels sooo gooood!" Blaine's head bobbed up and down taking me futher in his mouth his tongue twisting around my dick. How was it that Blaine was soo good at this? I didn't understand. Blaine's head came up with a *pop* noise "Nggnghhh Kurt fuck, I love sucking you off."

I couldn't take it anymore I needed to make Blaine feel how I felt. I grabbed Blaine up and took off his shirt. I'll never get over how fucking sexy Blaine was without a shirt, he was subtly muscular and had a hairy chest but not too hairy that it was gross; He was gorgeous and I was about to make him beg. I smirked at the thought.

" Blaine turn around." Blaine gave me a look of hesitation but obliged and before he knew it he was bent over with his pants by his ankles.

"Kurt what the –OHMYFUCKkKKKNGGHHH HOLYYSHIT" was all he could muster out.

I swore to god when I first saw a porno that I would never sink so low as to actually rim someone however; I saw how the guys acted when it happened to them and thought although I want to feel that one day that is EXTREMELY unsanitary But I wanted to test the hype.

So I thought it would test it out. I licked around the outside and darted my tongue in and out while reaching an arm around Blaine and grabbing his shaft and teased it with long strokes and half pumps.

Blaine was whimpering at this only spitting out half coherent sentences. " Kurt baby fuck, oh my –ngghhh yea like that.

'STOP TEASING ME!" Blaine screamed out, I immediately stopped and put my index finger in my mouth and coated it with spit and teased his hole and then pushed it in only to the first knuckle letting him adjust before going in further.

" HOLY fuckkk kurrrtttt oh my god. Please Kurt morreeee I need you "Blaine was whining and it was turning me on like nobody's business.

I added another finger and crooked it upwards hitting a spot that made Blaine yelp in pleasure and it almost seemed like he was crying.

He was whimpering and whining I almost thought I was hurting him that was until he started to move back and forth on my fingers. I went along with it going faster and faster hitting his prostate.

I started to stroke myself as he was jerking himself off as I finger fucked him. This was honestly the hottest thing I had I ever seen in my life. It wasn't long before we were both screaming a string of words.

" Kurt god please bb-babyy- oh yea right there- fuck- you're soo hot oh my god I'm gonna comeee"

" Bl-lainneee- fuckk you feel soo good around my fingers, Yea baby come for me please- Oh god I'm gonnna-"

Blaine came all over the lost adventure section of the shelf in the restricted section and it wasn't long that I came all over the floor.

We were panting so hard and just staring at each other, I leaned in and kissed Blaine tenderly before saying barely above a whisper, " I love you too". He grinned.

We must have been caught up in what we were doing that we didn't notice we had an audience until we heard

" MOTHER FUCKING WANKY" and " HOLY SWEET BABY JESUS, BRITTNEY WASN'T LYING".

We whipped our heads around even though we were both still naked to see all the new direction Girls and Warblers, gaping at me and Blaine lost for words. Santana and Wes being the only ones who spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>A tad bit ealier…<strong>

**Blaine's P.O.V**

"BLAINE DID YOU JUST JIZZ YOUR PANTS?" Nick yelled out doubling over in laughter.

Great, Kurt has run away from me and I just came in my pants in front of everybody. And everyone in the room is laughing at me.

Mercedes and Tina are holding on to each other for dear life, Wes and David and Thad are all gasping for air, while crawling on the floor, Lauren Rachael and Quinn are just shaking their heads in disbelief; snickering at times, Jeff is standing there in shock, while Brittney and Santana are whispering and pointing at me.

This honestly had to the most traumatic experience of my life, words could not express how utterly embarrassing this was. I was sick of everyone's laughing.

"Guys! SHUT UP! – I took a deep breath- It's not funny, Kurt literally ran away from me and I've probably lost any chance I had with him." I said shaking my head.

"Well hobbit, had you not doubted me and the girls in regards to Kurt's sex appeal, I wouldn't have put the lap dance in the cookie jar, you wouldn't have came in your pants due to how sexy Kurt is. The way I see it is, you brought it upon yourself. Maybe you won't doubt us next time." Santana scoffed.

"Santana I think you made your freaking point!" I all but gritted through my teeth.

I got up and walked out the door trying to find Kurt, cum stained pants be damned. I had no idea where to look so I just ran calling out his name. I had passed the commons, The music room, The great hall, and I saw him standing by the window, looking beautifully with a dim light from the hall shinning over his face he seemed to be deep in thought. He was breathtaking. _Wow I've royally fucked up things with him_

"Kurt!... Kurt!" I tried yelling but he took one look at me and ran into library, I followed him into the library and when I entered I thought I lost him; leave it to Kurt to be wearing electric blue silk pyjama bottoms. With that being said it was pretty easy to spot him; when he was looking around I snuck up from behind and now we were face to face… there was no running from this.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Room….<strong>

"I can't believe Blaine actually jizzed in his pants, like legit erupted in his pants; while Kurt was on him, I'm honestly never letting him live this down. Either of them!" Wes said breaking the silence and awkward tension in the room.

After Blaine left, safe to say there was a weird feel in the room. No one knew what to say after they had all laughed so hard to the point where David almost passed out.

" I feel bad for Kurt I mean that's so traumatizing, having the guy you like " explode" on you because of a dare infront of all your friends." Rachael added.

" Well I for one could care less how Blaine and Kurt feel this is ridiculous, it's just a little happy sap. Not a big deal." Sanatana said crossing her arms.

" Well by the looks of that wet spot on Blaine's pants it wasn't just a _little happy sap_ try a river of happy sap" Nick quipped, while everyone erupted in laughter.

"So what now? I saw we continue playing our game while Kurt and Blaine figure their shit out." Thad suggested.

After numerous agreements the group got the bottle back out and began to play. There had been numerous kisses between people. Jeff/Thad, Mercedes/Lauren, Wes/ David, Brittney/Rachel, Nick/Quinn.  
>Truths had been admitted. Wes and David had shared more than one kiss before. All of the Warblers were virgins except for Jeff, David, and Blaine (Thad Shared this tidbit) and Brittney couldn't whistle.<p>

Dares had been accepted. David prank called the headmaster asking if his refrigerator was running. Rachel flashed all the boys ( due to much persistent peer pressure) but the game was not over quite yet. Jeff was up next.

Jeff spun the bottle and it landed on Quinn.

" Quinn Truth or Dare?"

" Truth"

" If you could do any of the girls, in this room based on looks only who would you do?"

There was a rounds of " Ouus, That's good, and get it fabray" around the room.

" Even though I don't feel a hundred percent comfy with this idea even though I try, because of my beliefs I would have to say… - she turned her head down and stared at her hands not wanting to see the other person's reaction and a blush creeping on her face- Rachel…"

" NO WAY! MAN HANDS?" ( Santana)  
>" AHAHA AS IF!" (Wes)<br>"ME!"( Rachel Squeaked)

" Look you said this was based on looks alone. If Rachel wasn't obnoxious and self centered and annoying as fuck…she would be really cool. And… I think she's gorgeous.. whether she believes me or not." Quinn shrieked trying to defend herself.

Quinn looked over to Rachael who was blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact by looking at her hands then out the window.

"Okay well now time for Quinn's mini dare." Santana Clapped.

Quinn got up and picked a dare out of the bowl and read it out loud. "Give the shortest person in the room a peck on the lips." Quinn glared at Santana, and even the boys were scared of her in this moment.

"Listen up lizard baby mama, I put that in when hobbit was still here because him and berry were almost fair game, so not my fault he went and leaked all over himself leaving man hands for the smooch. Deal with it!" With that Santana got up grabbing Rachel and Santana and pushing them together so they were face to face.

They stood their looking at each other almost daring the other to make a move for what seemed like 10 min. However it wasn't until Rachel leaned forward and kissed Quinn closed mouth.

Quinn on the other hand had a different idea and opened their mouths and slipped in her tongue and surprisingly Rachel kissed back however it wasn't till she realized what happened that Rachel gasped and separated immediately and running to her side of the room; shaking her head and mumbling something leaving Quinn standing in the middle of the room with everyone staring at her and her fingers hovering over her mouth.

" Well that was…. Interesting…. HOT THOUGH! DANG" Wes said high fiving the other guys who were in the room.

Quinn glared at them and they shut right up.

She then proceeded to sit down and spin the bottle, trying to get the attention of her.

The bottle spun and landed on Brittney.

" Truth or dare Britt?

" Dare!"

" I dare you tell us about what happened with Kurt"

" Umm isn't that just truth Quinn?" Thad asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes " well I'm making it dare, because I don't want to do anymore of Santana's stupid side dares. So Britt answer!"

Brittney rolled over on to her stomach and propped up onto her elbows, while everybody instinctively leaned in closer wanting to hear the scoop.

" Well I didn't know that my dolphin was a gay shark when we dated. He was really hot and sang Mellencamp and wore flannel, and he was just really hot.- she giggled- So one day I went over to his house and we were in his basement and we were making out, and it was really hot, he's a really good kisser, like really good. – the boy's eyes were wide in shock, they had not expected this, the girls however had already heard this part of the story- So we dated for a couple days after, and one day he came over to my house and may or might have not…had sex and-

' WHAT!" (David)  
>" NO FREAKING WAY"(Jeff)<p>

"KURT WOULD HAVE TOLD ME!"( Mercedes)  
>" KURT ISN" T A VIRGIN AND I AM!"( Wes)<br>" I BELIEVE IT"( Santana)  
>"Ditto"( Tina)<br>" What's a Ditto?" ( Brittney)

The girls had not heard this part and were in equal shock with the guys.

" What so let me get this straight Britt I love you, but you can be confusing to I wanna get something straight okay baby?" Tina said really slowly for Brittney.

She nodded.

" Okay so.. you and Kurt had sex?" – She nodded- " So he put his penis inside of you" *Nod* " So how big was he? Was it good? Did you… ya know? Were you sober? Cause I can't see him doing this sober." Tina's question flew right after the other.

Brittney smirked " He's the biggest I've ever had. – Everyone gasped, the girls especially they knew Kurt was well endowed but they had no idea.- " His penis is pretty too!" Brittney exclaimed clapping.

"Sex with Kurt was the best I've ever had.. even with artie, cause he just kinda lays there, But Kurt was amazing even though we had both taken a shot of vodka before, cause he said " He couldn't do it sober and wanted to find out if he was a gay shark for sure." Brittney air quoted.

" Wow, Kurt… I can't even.. I just c-can't" Tina stuttered out in disbelief.

" This is amazing information, I'm jealous what I would give to tap that, unfortunately he's gay and wants to tap hobbit. UGH I would give to tap both of them... deff at the same time" Santana said smirking.

There were murmurs of "Yes", "God me too" and "Too Bad" throughout the room among the girls.

The warblers sat there in shock, at this new found information as well at the fact that the girls were gawking over Kurt and Blaine, the two _gay_ guys, even though there were very good looking **straight** in the room, and the girls didn't care.

" Hey speaking of Kurt we should check on him, I mean it's been awhile and Blaine hasn't come back yet" David said catching the attention of the warblers and girls.

Everyone nodded and made their way through the school, they had no idea where to look they checked Blaine's room, The Choir room, as well as the Common's it wasn't till they were past the cafeteria they heard some noises coming from the library. The followed the noises.

" _Kurt" " Blaineee" "Ngnngghhh" " Please touch mee"_

Everyone stood wide eyed looking at each other mouths open.

" Guys I know what you're thinking but we should, we should just leave them! Come on!" Rachel squeaked pulling people's arms

" Hobbit shut up, I need to see this, I have to! God while spite me if I don't. I'll go to sexually frustrated hell." Santana hissed at Rachel and started to walk forward.

There was reluctance in the air but after a few seconds of thought they went followed Santana.

They made their way through the shelves until they found themselves hearing the noises getting louder and a scream from Blaine following the words _ "STOP TEASING ME!" _Halted them in their tracks for them to look at each other.

The group was now more than invested in finding out what was going on behind the bookshelves.

"_HOLY fuckkk kurrrtttt oh my god. Please Kurt morreeee I need you"_

They all but ran to come face to face with a sight they would never be able to get out of their minds even if they wanted to. However most of them inwardly thought they wouldn't.

Blaine was bent over, basically spread eagle standing up jerking himself off, while Kurt was behind him with two fingers inside of Blaine, essentially fucking Blaine while he jerked one off himself.

The group had no idea what to do. They were frozen in place just staring at the sight in front of them. They had not expected to see Kurt and Blaine going at it. Especially like this, and they had definitely not expected to see Kurt behind Blaine. They expected the other way around.

Thad stood there with a boner and crossed his legs, All the girls stood there looking from the sight in front of them to each other all having the same thought _* Kurt is so fucking hot!, I wish that was me*_ while silently arguing about who had dibbs on him first. Nick was trying to be subtle and touch himself, but David could see and whipped out his camera to take this in along with everyone else.

Wes was trying not to look, it made him slightly uncomfortable to see one of his best friends in that position however he couldn't help himself stealing glances. Jeff was just standing there fuming because he wished desperately that it was him instead of Blaine.

A sudden outburst of noises brought them out of their dazes

" _Kurt god please bb-babyy- oh yea right there- fuck- you're soo hot oh my god I'm gonna comeee"_

" _Bl-lainneee- fuckk you feel soo good around my fingers, Yea baby come for me please- Oh god I'm gonnna-"_

The boys came all over the place and collapsed to the floor. Kurt had managed to get some on Rachel's shoe with noticing, however she did.

The group stood there, Rachel and Quinn yelped, and everyone else was hyperventilating they had no idea how to react to what just happened in front of them and it was apparent they hadn't seen their fan club just standing off to the side.

David wasn't sure if he had heard right but he was pretty sure, he had Kurt tell Blaine he loved him, and by the looks of adornment and blushes they had heard the same thing.

It wasn't until Wes and Santana spoke up saying

"MOTHER FUCKING WANKY" and "HOLY SWEET BABY JESUS, BRITTNEY WASN'T LYING"

That the boys looked up and saw the group staring at them with mouths dropped and smirks. The look on Kurt and Blaine's face was one of horror, and embarrassment as they took in their surroundings.

An awkward 3 min followed as no one knew what to say, The boys were still naked and sweaty looking at each other to their audience when finally Kurt cleared his throat and spoke up "How… much did you see?" His voice was shaky.

" Mmmmm Kuurrrt yeaaaa righ-righttt there!" Brittney said imitating Blaine best she could.

Blaine paled and the bystanders all dropped to the ground laughing at the couple.

Kurt and Blaine finally snuck around and put their clothes on and began to shake their heads as they came around to see everyone on the ground lying over top of each other shaking from laughter and unable to breathe or get up.

Kurt and Blaine had managed to overlook one minor detail, The Library was upstairs, and the restricted section was right beside a rather large window that overlooked the quad next to the nurse's office.

They missed the 5 figures running outside in ski masks trying to climb a tree.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHH Finally done, GEEEZ. So I know I said I would put in the guys' scene but I decided not to because this works better with my plan. <strong>

**So I hoped you liked it. Review pleaseeeeee! Lemme know if you guys liked it.  
>And message me with things you'd like to see happen. <strong>


	7. Weve Been Bamboozled!

Peeks out to see if too see if anyone remembers me?

Why hello. It's been a while i know i'm sorry. I have no excuse, well actually a i do but i'm not gonna bore you with are legit though! i swear!

Anywayyyzz it still amazes me how i haven't updated for a while and i'm still getting alerts for this story! On top of that 10,000+ hits for this story! what? are you kidding me thats ridiculous, it's obvs no Dalton by CP but it's still amazing.

This story kinda took a twist while i was writing this chapter, haha wasn't really expecting it. I guess i just wanted to incorporate the ND boys into this story without making them part of the party. OHWELL i'll have fun with this.

So it's kinda shorter than my other chapters but i wanted to get something out tonight! I will be updating this week I PROMISE THIS TIME. I have 2 weeks before school starts so i have very boring days ahead of me :)

Please review it makes me happy!

P.s I don't own glee at all

* side note can i just say that fashion video. Mark Sailing's runway walk, Darren Criss and Heather Morris, just made the whole video for me.

* * *

><p><em>SO a little summary for ya!<em>

_ The New Direction girls have been smuggled into Dalton for a girls night with Kurt without telling the ND boys, Unfortunately they got busted by the Warbler boys( Nick, Jeff, Blaine, David, Wes, and Thad) who now wanna join the party. Before a game of truth or dare-no-off-limits-extreme! The warblers were under the impression that Kurt was nothing but a sweet little boy who lacks sex appeal, although they were shamelessly proven wrong due a fake quickie with Rachel, Half naked Kurt, as well as one lap dance far a certain dapper boy who in result came in his pants in front of everybody ( Thanks to Sanatana) cleared that misconception. However due to Dapper's sticky mess Kurt has fled the scene. Secrets have been shared, Kurt and Blaine have done freaky things and everyone has noticed  
><em>

_Meanwhile, The New Direction boys have gone crazy because they are under the impression that the New Direction Girls have been kidnapped by Terrorists who have taken Dalton under Hostage! They have trying to decipher cryptic texts and have come up with a plan to infiltrate the Premise and save the girls and Kurt from the terrorists. However there are already many flaws in their plan and their Friday night did not include being shot at by a man in a gas station. Will they ever reach Dalton? Why is Kurt Running down the hall looking scared? Will they Save the girls? Are there actually Terrorists?  
><em>

_We shall find out!_

* * *

><p><strong>New Directions boys<strong>

"Guys I don't know where to go or how to turn this STUPID THING OFFF!" Finn shouted as he chucked the GPS- which was annoyingly frozen on one direction with the woman's voice repeating " _Take a left at Grove Road_"- at the glove boxed which rebounded and hit him back in the face.

"OWWW Frickk!" He hissed while the guys in the back tried to stifle a laugh.

"Guys it's not funny that freaking hurt!" Finn shouted whipping around to punch Sam in the arm.

"Finn I thought you knew where you were going man!" Puck said trying to read the street signs which were getting increasingly hard to see due to the lack of street lights on the street.

"I do during the day, well sorta! I only drove here to drop off Kurt the day he moved in.." Finn trailed off.

The boys gave each other confused glances as to why Finn had stopped talking. However, when they saw the massive looming shadow hover over the car they understood why.

Finn, Mike, Sam, Artie, and Puck had finally arrived at Dalton.

Well they assumed it was Dalton, according to Finn,

-It was supposed to look like Hogwarts: _Check_.  
>-It looked creepy- <em>Check<em>  
>-It had a huge entrance gate with a sign that said Dalton: <em>Check<em>.  
>-They had to pass what seemed like the BelAir of Ohio: <em>Check. <em>

Lastly drive 30 minutes without a sign of civilization and down a long curvy road, with a general consensus; it was located In the middle of literal _bumfuck_ NOWHERE: _Check!_

"Guys what do we do now?" Artie asked as the unloaded out of the van and faced the massive building in front of them.

"I say we start with finding the nurse's office, cause once we find that we can find the tree that leads to Kurt's room, and hopefully rescue the girls." Mike said leading the way around the grounds and out of the parking lot.

"Right! Okay brah's let's cause some havoc!" Puck yelled "Sam do you have the supplies?" Same nodded handing out the "weapons" as well as walky talkie's for everyone.

Ten minutes later the guys found themselves back in the parking lot looking defeated.

"Guys! This is hopeless; we've been walking around for hours trying to find the stupid nurses office!" Sam said throwing his bat to the ground.

"Dude It's been like 15 minutes." Puck deadpanned. "But if we hadn't gotten a flat tire on the way here the sun would have been out at least a bit!" Puck exclaimed.

Finn looked at the guys and shrugged "Guys it's not our faults that no one knew had to change a tire and we had to call Burt, I'm just saying if Kurt was here, he would have fixed it."

"Yea right as if Kurt knows how to fix a car!" Mike said laughing.

Finn's looked at mike incredulously. "Dude Burt is his father; he was practically born in a car."

"Truth" Artie preached.

"Uh dudes speaking of Kurt; why is he running down the hall?" Puck shouted causing everyone to look at the glass windows, showing Kurt running down the hall looking like he was being chased.

The guys did a double take at each other and then back to the window; they then saw Blaine running down the hall looking like he was running for his life.

"Bro's what the hell we need to find them! They are clearly being terrorized! What if there are people chasing after them with guns! And like snakes and shit!" Puck said losing all sense of rationality.

"Yo man Puck is right! We need to find a way in there!" Mike said picking up Sam's bat and throwing it back at him.

"Dudes, something's not right…. Where are the girls? What about the other garglers?" Sam scratched his head.

None of the guys had an answer and were silent.

As if on cue; Rachel, Tina, Lauren, Santana, Brittney, Mercedes, Quinn, and a group of guys unknown to the ND boys were attempting to be sneaky and tiptoe-ing down the hall trying not to be caught by someone.

"Well I think we found them" Artie said.

"Guys look!" Mike said pointing to a far hill which had a building with a clearly marked glowing red cross on it and a sign that read _Nurse's Office_

"How the hell did we miss that?" Puck asked face palming.

"Whatever guys, we've found it now and we need to go save the ladies!" Sam proceeded to lead the charge.

The guys started at a full sprint at first with mike pushing artie, and then they started to feel their stamina drop further to a jog… and then even further to walk, until they had to stop completely.

"DAMN how far is this freakin hill? I feel like we've been running for days, sweet baby jesus" Puck yelled out.

After a 5 min breathe catcher, the guys were on the run again till they finally came face to face with the building.

Artie started, "Okay so Finn you said that Kurt's room was beside the nurses office which was next to a tree right?" Finn nodded. "Okay so then everybody look for the tr-

"Dudes I found it! Mike said looking at a tree next to a building.

"Guys? What the fuck! What kind of tree is that! It's freaking huge! Finn you mean to tell me that these girls climb this freaking monster, screw that I would just use the freaking door." Puck said looking incredulously at the tree and then back at the guys.

The oak tree in front of them stood at least a solid 80 feet from the ground with 2 rope/wood ladders tied around a branch at least a foot thick.

Finn walked and stood in front of the guys. "Listen up dudes, it's our women in there! We need to save them, they need up! We are not gonna go bitch out because we're… kinda scared of heights- Finn shifted uncomfortably- Point is! We are gonna climb that tree like fucking donkey kong! Except you artie… you'll hold onto one of us.- Finn shrugged apologetically- And once we get into that window we are gonna go mortal combat on their asses, and our women will love us soo much.. we might get laid. You feel me bro's!" Finn fist bumped the air and the rest of the guys followed suit cheering.

Finn was the first to step up to the ladder closest to the window, and to his left in front of the second ladder stood Puck, they first bumped and started to climb.

Fin kept climbing and glancing into the window's trying to find the room which belonged to Kurt. It wouldn't be that hard to pick out. Sure enough when he found it he held out his arm with a closed first, signalling them all to stop, they were faced with an open window which had a huge lady gaga poster above the bed and a room decorated that just screamed _kurt_.

"Guys so I'm gonna jump in first and then you guys jump in after, mike you go to the top and crawl in through the branch since you are carrying artie. Sam you to since you're carrying the wheelchair" Finn whispered. The boys nodded and kept climbing while Puck and Finn jumped in.

Once everyone was in Kurt's room they looked around and took in their surroundings.

The room looked like it had been trashed… but not by terrorists… it looked like someone had had a party! Alcohol bottles were on the counters with lemon's, a spin the bottle board featured in the middle, and clothes draped over the side of the bed and a party song bumping faintly in the back ground.

"Uhh… dudes I'm gonna be the first to say it, THEY HAD A PARTY AND WE WEREN'T FREAKING INVITED!" Puck hissed angrily. The other guys nodded furiously.

"Okay dude calm down let's just go find the girls and make sure they are okay, once we find them we can kick the gargler's asses for partying with our women." Finn said trying to be sound of reason.

The boys huffed and followed the Finn, they walked aimlessly around until they heard noises.. noises they weren't sure they wanted to be hearing. Faint words: _" Kurt" " Blaineee" "Ngnngghhh" " Please touch mee"_ coming from what seemed to be the library.

They all looked at each other jaws slack, disbelieving what they were hearing at the moment. They shuffled till they were behind several rows of bookshelves peering between books at the scene displayed in front of them on the other side of library: Kurt and Blaine going at it, completely unaware that the girls and random boys are watching Kurt and Blaine.

"Get it Hummel" Puck whispered, Finn punched puck in the arm and signaled for them to follow.

Finn started to talk "Listen guys, it looks like we've been bamboozled. The girls are fine and so are uh Kurt and Blaine. – The guys chuckled-

"Actually I have an idea" Puck interrupted with a mischievous smirk coming across his face.

"Lets scare the girls Finn man here me out! They obvs, had a party without us, bailed on us, lied to us about it, and then are now watching a live porno with dudes who aren't us! So lets just get them back. Since we know now there are _no terrorists lets be the terrorists_! They don't even know we're here we have ski masks and it doesn't look like they are going to bed anyway so lets get this party started. Puckzilla is ready to start some havoc!" Puck said looking at the other guys who were grinning wildly

"SO who's in?" whispered first bumping into the middle of the circle the other guys followed suit and then they backed up into the darkness of Dalton halls.

"Let's get this party started" Puck whispered.

* * *

><p>SO did you like it? please let me know! As well give me some suggestions for what you wanna see the ND boys do to the Girls and WAR Boys :)<p>

Thanks for reading :)


	8. Author's Note

Hi People!

So I promised I would never do this, but I felt bad and you guys need somewhat of an explanation

So, here's what I've decided. I'm in my 3rd year of university and life got a little hard and I've had no time for anything. I honestly wasn't going to finish it, but I've gotten tons of messages asking me to finish it. So I shall. However you're going to have to wait 2 weeks until I'm done my final exam period and then I can focus on writing upcoming chapters. I know in my head where this is going, it's just the time of putting fingers to keyboard.

So what do you think? Finish or leave as is?

Another little thing, I'm kinda disappointed because someone linked me a fic that is very suspiciously close to mine (and by close I mean, same words, same chapter styles, same known plot etc.) and it's very saddening because I did put a lot of thought into my story and while I know I have been M.I.A for a while doesn't mean you can rip off other peoples work. So please stop.

Anywhooo 2 weeks people. Thank you sooo much for reading still! If you really don't want to wait that long you can message me and i'll tell you how it was going to go down anyways.

Ciao- Mar


End file.
